


New Look

by auronlu



Series: Sometimes Venus Orbits the Moon (Lulu/Yuna) [10]
Category: FFX-2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auronlu/pseuds/auronlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Gullwings, maybe?<br/>P.S. The "unruly brood" of Wakka and Rikku showed up later in my "Love Her and Despair" AU saga!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Look

"What have you _done_?" Yuna's fists were on her hips in easy reach of holsters, a subtle reminder that she was no longer anyone's saint. Her eyes were curiously appraising, however. "Paine put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Rikku helped." Lulu raised a finger, forestalling. "My idea. You don't like it?"

Yuna gave an experimental riffle to the black fuzz on the right side of Lulu's head. She'd kept a lopsided style, but the longer curtain of hair now ended behind her left earlobe, trimmed at an elegant slant. "It's... going to take some getting used to. You've lost the one-eyed look." The younger woman absolved her with a peck on the cheek. "Maybe that's a good thing. But if you start sporting leather pants and spikes--"

"Sorry, no." Lulu winked. "My rump's gotten too wide to hide with a blade anyway."

Yuna's hands slid around Lulu's waist to squeeze her. "Good. Too cuddly." The mage snorted, but Yuna was the only person who could survive pointing out that Lulu's curves had grown even more ample now that she wasn't walking the length and breadth of Spira, demonstrating that stately _and_ plump were not mutually exclusive.

In the shadows of the Celsius' landing gear, Rikku rolled eyes at Paine as the once-shy Summoner and Guardian sank into each other's mouths right there on the beach. Brother probably had the sphere-cam on. "Yunie likes it," the thief said smugly. She yelped as Paine swiped two of her braids and started hauling her up the ramp. "Okay, okay, I'm not snippin' mine. Sheesh."

"Good." Paine flipped her blue headband down over her eyes. "Too convenient."


End file.
